Power Of Elements 3: The Elemental Stones
by FeerdausTheTigerWriter
Summary: {Sequel daripada cerita AU "Power Of Elements 2"}...Setelah seorang ahli sihir telah mendapatkan Batu Angin, Kerajaan Elemen menjadi huru-hara kerana mereka menjangka dunia mereka akan musnah di tangan ahli sihir itu. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya berusaha untuk mendapatkan semula Batu Elemen Angin dan juga melindungi Batu Elemen yang lain supaya tidak jatuh ke tangan Ahli Sihir.


**A/N: Hey guys! ingat lagi saya? Saya kembali untuk menyambung siri Power Of Elements yang saya telah rancang dari dulu. Jadi harap kamu semua enjoy**

 **Kepada pembaca baru...sila baca dari Book 1 hingga Book 2 untuk lebih memahami cerita ini.**

* * *

 **-POWER OF ELEMENTS 3-**

 **~The Elemental Stones ~**

 **Chapter 1 :**Aftermath

Kerajaan Angin masih lagi dibaiki setelah diserang oleh raksasa. Kelihatan banyak bangunan dan rumah musnah akibat serangan tersebut.

"Apa kita nak buat sekarang?" Tanya Fang kepada rakan-rakannya. Tiada sesiapa yang mahu menjawab soalan Fang. "Kamu semua patut balik ke Bumi" Balas Boboiboy kepada Fang.

Semua orang terkejut setelah mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy. "Apa maksud kau?" Tanya Eddy

"Aku penyebab dia dapat batu tu...aku tak patut bawa korang ke sini" Kata Boboiboy. "Selepas apa yang dah jadi kat aku, aku tak nak benda tu jadi kat orang yang aku sayang" Sambung Boboiboy, dan kemudiannya memandang Lisa dengan muka risau. Yaya perasan yang Boboiboy memandang Lisa, dan Yaya mula rasa curiga dengan persahabatan Boboiboy dan Lisa.

Kemudiannya, Yaya datang mendekati Boboiboy dan memegang kedua-dua bahunya. "Hey, kita semua dah tempuhi banyak cabaran sebelum ni kan...lawan Alien, selamatkan Ochobot, Kalahkan Kai...kita semua lalui semua ini bersama, jadi kita semua perlu selesaikan masalah ini." Kata Yaya sambil tersenyum

"Betul cakap Yaya, kau tak boleh selesaikan semua ini seorang diri" Kata Ying. Kesemua orang setuju dengan cadangan Yaya, tetapi Boboiboy masih risau dengan keadaan mereka semua...lebih-lebih lagi Lisa.

~Pada Malam itu~

Kerajaan Angin masih lagi dibaik pulih, tetapi Istana sudah dibaiki sepenuhnya, Puteri Kasturi membenarkan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya tinggal di dalam istana.

Pada malam itu, Boboiboy berada di balkoni istana sambil melihat bulan penuh yang terang. Dia masih tidak dapat lupakan mimpi yang dialaminya.

"Buat apa tu?" Lisa secara tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Boboiboy sehingga dia terkejut sambil menjerit. "Ish kau ni! Longgar jantung aku.." Balas Boboiboy

Lisa hanya ketawa kecil dengan respond Boboiboy. "Dari tadi aku tengok kau termenung jer...kau ok ker?" Tanya Lisa. Boboiboy tidak membalas pertanyaan Lisa sambil menukar arah pandangannya ke arah bandar. "Kau...OK tak?" Tanya Lisa sekali lagi, dan kali ini...Lisa meletakkan tangannya di pipi Boboiboy dan memaksa Boboiboy menoleh ke arahnya semula.

Ini menyebabkan muka Boboiboy mula bertukar kemerahan kerana malu. Boboiboy dan Lisa memandang satu sama lain selama beberapa saat dan kemudian barulah mereka dengan cepat menoleh me arah tempat lain kerana malu . "Err...Aku, ok...cuma..." Boboiboy cuba menghabiskan kata-katanya tetapi, dia tidak boleh memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi "Aku...aku cuma penat jer, selepas apa yang terjadi" Tipu Boboiboy.

Lisa hanya menaikan keningnya dengan jawapan Boboiboy. "Boboiboy...kau memang tak pandai menipu" Kata Lisa. Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang dia mahu jawab. "Tak apa lah...kalau kau perlukan seseorang untuk bercakap...panggil jer aku" Kata Lisa cuba untuk tidak memaksa Boboiboy. Selepas itu...Lisa memeluk Boboiboy untuk seketika dan kemudiannya berlalu pergi menuju ke biliknya

Selepas itu, Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yaya berdiri tidak jauh darinya memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Eh Yaya...sejak bila kau ada kat situ?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menggaru belakang kepalanya. Yaya menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudiannya kembali memandang Boboiboy dengan memberikan senyuman kepadanya. "Dari tadi lagi" Balas Yaya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy...boleh tak aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Yaya kepada Boboiboy. "Err...boleh..." Balas Boboiboy. "Kenapa kau selalu ambil berat dengan Lisa?" Soalan Yaya. Boboiboy pada mulanya terkaku dan tidak tahu mahu menjawab apa, tetapi dia membalasnya juga. "Dia tu kawan baik aku...mestilah aku ambil berat tentang dia" Balas Boboiboy. "Yer! Aku tahu tu, tapi cuma...kau tak pernah ambil berat kat aku seperti kau ambil berat tentang Lisa" "Aku hormati persahabatan korang berdua, tapi...". Yaya berhenti seketika untuk bertenang.

"Aku nak tanya satu soalan..." Kata Yaya. Boboiboy hanya mendiamkan diri menunggu soalan dari Yaya.

"Kau ada perasaan tak dekat Lisa?..."

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
